AwesomeAdriehl the Movie (2015 Film)
AwesomeAdriehl the Movie is an 2015 Action-Sci Fiction, Horror and Adventure, Flash-animated film. ] Legendary sold the franchise to DreamWorks, 20th Century Fox, ImageMovers, and Keegan Ltd. and GoAnimate Pictures sold the distribution rights to Touchstone, so GoAnimate Pictures is now producing it. GoAnimate Pictures still has the rights, though. Despite receiving positive reviews the film was a box office flop, only grossing $50 million in the United States and Canada, and $300 million internationally for a worldwide total gross of $350 million. Plot Near Future in 2017, a Emo Nerd Boy Name AwesomeAdriehl from Philippines a High School Graduate Student, Comptroller and a Chef Cook Who is Sent to America by His Grandfather Ats After Graduating from High School, He Decide to Work with Taylor Jolicoeur as a Chef Cook with Experience and a Comptroller, a Evil Enemies Threats of Awesomeadriehl a Evil Canadian Singer Boy Name Justin Bieber, a Evil American Singer Name Miley Cyrus, a Corrupt Government Name Janet Napoles Who is Pork Barrel Scam, a k-12 Private School Government Name Armin Luistro He Can Destroy Summer, Eliminated Summer, Putting Dress Code to Public School, Capturing all High School Dropout and College Dropout, a Evil Terrorist Organization Called UTUBETROLL POLICE, a Naked Alien Humanoid Called the Element Humanoid that Destroy the City, Kills People and Turn People into Alien Zombie and The Evil Robot Called Cybodies Had a Attack in California City.Awesomeadriehl and His Allies The High School Dropout and College Dropout, US Army,Philippines Army, SAS, NEST, Task force 322, VGCP, Sentinel Task Force and Russian Army Join the Force Together to Save California City from the Evil Villains UTUBETROLL POLICE, Collin the Snatcher's Drone and Element Humanoids with Their Infected Citzens turns as Alien Zombies and VGCP, the Anti - K-12 Resistance Called Freedom Summer Fighters, The High School Dropout of Resistance and College Dropout of Resistance To Save Summer from Evil DEPED Eliminating Summer Vacation and Summer in the Epic Battle in the Battle of California Against the Post Apocalypse Villains the Troublemaker, Evil Drones, Terrorist, Element Humanoid, Evil Robot, Corrupt Government, Evil K-12 Government and Zombie Invasion. Voice Cast * TigerMario2002 as Bruce Adriehl L.Concepcion/SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL (A.k.aAdminAdriehl),Mitch,Wikipediauser (Commander Andy),Ask-Flamespawn(Jeru),Dusty,Tobuscus,Mike The Knight,JaegersYes KaijuNo,Blue91233,Hunter Hayes,Sid,Chris Pratt ,Finn, Ajax and CodPlayerRussia, NopeComedian, Dam Hamming,Himself,LouieLouie95,Optimus500050,Alan Dampsy,Dylan Johnson,Eddie,Henny Loc,Neville,Mason Gamble(Godzilla),Michael Hall,Pvt.Eddy,Jack Nellan Dawson,Moe the Twin Blood Element Humanoid,Dylan,Mike,Zephyer and Exon Breach Pilot 1,Agent Logan,Dean Ambrose,MinecraftComedian,Warren Cook,Baxter,Bronze Killer,Lt.Jessie, MatthewMarsden,Michael,CaybyJ,PC Guy,Collin the Snatcher,Rentro,Keegen,Nabil"TheSyarifCrushers" Makalam,QartorFlame and Exon Breach Pilot, Dave as Grand Chase RealCook the Demonic Element Humanoid/Demon Tron,Daniel Osborne,Phil Lord,Ben Bowen,Isaac,Dr. Joshua, Christian Bale,Red Armed Men 1 and Red Armed Men 2,DJ.Voodoo Man,Escalate and Sword, Salli as Taylor Jolicoeur,Dani Taylor,Jessie the Killer the New Princess Element Humanoid,Armin Luistro's Student Council 1,Kyra Mosley and Kid9boy367, Coulden Pettit,Brad Pitt,Sacred Light,Daniel Padilla,AjayMooreIVisCutie1972's Dad,Collin Hall,Edgar Allan,Windows3DS,Dan Taylor,Matt Damon,Sgt.Baker,Pvt. Grant,Barren,QuatorBurn and Aragon, Ethan Gelfand * French-fry as Philippe Moureau,Colin Farrell and Wolfgang Pucj, Michael/OfficerJamel/SergeantHarris,Shinegreymon96,Justin Drew Bieber,Leopald Slik's Father,Junkheap,Isaac Washington and DX Wing Fighter Pilot,Revolver-Edakunsisda(Eda Kunsis),PriceYes and SheperdNo, 941214(Brandon), Philippe Victor, DerWachtturm(John Reinke),Simon Ghost Riley,Jacob and Friends the 3 Techno Element Humanoid,Johnny Depp,QLT Warrior,Tommy Parky,Channing Tatum,Rich,Robin Padilla,Ben Affleck,Delorean,Thomas Rogan,Shawn Brunner and Vanoss * Princess as Mara,Maya,Victoria Moore,Zoey,Candace,Polly,Amy Pile the Marching Stick of Element Humanoid,Sacred Heart,Tori,Siri,Varla Guns,Amber and Alexa * Zack as Aaron,Sgt.Kelly,Tom Cruise,Sacred Dark,Neill Blomkamp,Prince Tuesday,Gligar13Vids,Rick Tews,Tyler,Adam Hall,Mbriglia05,Kyle,Josh Duhamel,Christopher Miller,Bodark,Agent G,Sniper and Crit. * Professor as Slippy V,Dr. Hax,Shaun Bryant,AwildmewfromROBLOX,Johan and Kelsey Grammer. * Alan as Alan Cook, Sam Chen,Alpha Burner,Captain Price,Cpl.Alan,Nemo333m, Roars,Lt.Mason,President Obama,Sam Worthington,CM Punk and Colonel Tyrone * Kayla as BluesodaMania/Akio, Penny,Miley Cyrus,Clara,Dora, Brandi and the Friend The 3 Original Element Humanoid,Cherry the Human and Sallyjones1998 The Cutest Element Humanoid. * Kimberly as Grandchase warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid,Connor (Vegeta),Sacred Water,Kumi and Shadowleggy. * Tween Girl as Ebola Girl,Sago the Cat,Sister Jigglypuff the Loving Element Humanoid,Brandi and the Friends The 3 Original Element Humanoid and Yummy. * Kidaroo as Barney the Purple Dinosaur,Jayden and Jaydon,Green ProDuctions,Macusoper and Chickenx4. * Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7,Ripslinger,Victor,Pvt.Smyth,Armin Luistro's Student Council 2,AjayMooreIVisCutie1972,Jake,Hunter Ghost,StormChaser(A.K.A CHEVTRAX BOT),AST Drones 1,AfterKill and Caroline0204. * Ivy as Caillou, Sena,Rachel,Narniasa and Bejaaa. * Julie as Trinity Hayes,Sacred Electric,Selena Gomez,Annabelle,Adrianna,NinaTheKillerYes SlenderdollAllyNo the Atom Element Humanoid and Taylor Hayes. * Diesel as Diesel Dawson,Dr. Diesel,Diesel Clark and Donha. * Paul as James Spader,Moby,Chase Mccain,Ryan Reynolds,Seth,Paul Johnson, Thomas Younder and Ken Clark. * Simon as Nathan Pearson,Sacred Wind,Joe the Twin Blood Element Humanoid,Nemo33m,Mr Keebler,Ats,Mr.Dike,Soap mactavish,Connor Robinson/Warrior X,AST Drones 2,Enderman the Cragster Element Humanoid,Burn and EricBrotherStarwars83 * Lawarance as Luistro Armin,Antitroller2,Lawarance Dawson and News Reporter Eddy. * Emma as Henna Loc,Kate Beckinsale and Sgt.Kaitlyn. * Shy Girl as Jennie. * Grace as Sabrina. * Kate as Jessica Biel and Ms.Shaw * Belle as Courtney Springer/SacredSacredHeroesYes VillainsNo * Scary Voice as Jackhammer,Deathwing,Crimson Flame,Shadow of Red,Super Giant Sonic ,Underworld Overload the Darkness Glowing Element Humanoid/Deatheron,Galaxy,Rampage,Sacred Earth,Rainbow,Exon Breach (Jaeger) and Nixels. * Jennifer as Rai and Sacred Fire. * Kendra as Karla,Millia Jovovich,Kaylee and Glooby theAlien. * Catherine as Janet Napoles and Laughingjill2014 the Bluish White Element Humanoid. * Dallas as Angry Grandpa,Simon,General Morshower,President of the America,Jared and Michael Sitkorski * Allision as Lothos Grandchase the Glowing Element Humanoid * Stefan as Leopald Slikk/Angry German Kid. * Liang as Phillip Psareas * Show as Cheil Masoke. * Vixen as Nina The Killer the 2 Element Humanoid. * Elizabeth as Princess Elizabeth the Blue Depression Element Humanoid and Charli XCX * Carmen as Diana The Killer the Pink Pearl Element Humanoid * Chad Melvan III * Duncan as President of the Philippines. * Dmitri as Makrov * Boohbah * Fancy Pants * Hunter Voice from left 4 Dead as Percy the Alien Zombie. * Additional Voice Cast * Steven as SWAT Team Soldier,San Diego SWAT Team Soldier,Task force 322 Officer 1,Armed Force of the Philippines Soldier,Immigration Officer,War Room Personal 1,Philippines Secretary of defense,Philippines Jet Fighter Pilot,N.E.S.T Soldier,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Soldier 2, US Jet Fighter Pilot, ESF Agents 1,General Hernando C. Iriberri,US Special Ops Soldier,National Guard Soldier 1,Secret Service Agent,ESF Soldier 1,Air Force Technician,Collin the Snatcher's Merc 1,Sentinel Task Force Soldier,Collin the Snatcher's Soldier,PDAF Soldier,AMS Soldier(Rogan Commandos),ESF Robot Controller 1,ESF Guard 1,GoAnimate Navy Soldier 1,Tank Soldier,ESF Delivery Bot,ESF Medical Robot,Ship Cruise Captain,ESF Army Robot,ESF Stealth Robot,ESF Goliath Robot,Navy Seal Soldier 1,Navy Seal Scuba Diver,Agent,Rescue Helicopter Pilot 2,Paratrooper Soldier,Police Officer 5,Helpful Citizen,Minneapolis Citizen Man 1,Jogging San Diego Citizen,Los Angeles Citizen Man,Injured Soldier,Taylor Team Family Special Force Soldier 1,Megaphone Police Officer,Megaphone SWAT Team,CIA Agent 1,Minneapolis Police Officer 2,NASA Astronauts,Black Hawk Helicopter Pilot,FBI Agent 1 and UTUBETROLL POLICE Soldier. * Dallas as FEMA Worker 1,Police Officer 1, Fireman,US Special Force,Philippines Special Force,San Diego Owner, Grandpa,Stan Lee,US Secretary of Defense,National Guard Soldier 2,Bandits Criminals/Bikers 1,The Warden Cosplayer,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Soldier 3,Drill Sergeant,Pentagon General,ESF Soldier 2,Megaphone Soldier,Sheriff officer,Mayor of Go City,Mayor of California city,NASA Officer 2,Sea Captain Officer and Jump Master. * Wiseguy as Train Ticket Man,Road Construction Workers,Helicopter Pilot,Bandits Criminals Bikers 2,Ruthless UTUBETROLL Police Commander Officer,Taxi Driver,Police Officer 5,Task Force 322 Officer 2 and ESF Soldier 3. * David as National Guard Soldier 3,San Diego Citizen,Taylor Jolicoeur's Neighbor/Minneapolis Citizen Man 2,Executed person 6,FEMA Worker 2,Hazmat Soldier,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 1,Osprey Pilot,ESF Agents 5,ESF Robot Enginner,UTUBETROLL Police Protest 5,General Martin Dempsey,Traffic Officer,ESF Soldier 3 and Himself. * Dave as Deped School Barber,C-130 Plane Gunner,ESF Robot Controller 2,Man in street,News Reporter,FBI Agent 2,Business Men,Construction Worker,PDAF Agents,Lieutenant,UTUBETROLL POLICE Agents,Agents,Deped School Driver,Police Officer 2,NASA Man,Luistro Armin's Driver,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Soldier 1 and Himself. * Emma as Deped Student Girl/Deped SSG Officer (Girl),Running Person 1 and Hotel Room Service 1. * Brain as Deped Student Boy/Deped SSG Officer(Boy),Element Humanoid Attack Victim 5,Luistro Armin's Private Pilot,Luistro Armin's Mens 3,Taylor Team Family Special Force Soldier Rescue Pilot Plane,ESF Agents 3,Himself,Captured High School Dropout,Hotel Guest and SAS Soldier 1. * Ivy as Cosplayer Cat Neko Girl 1,Nurse 1,Little Girl Lucy,Taylor Jolicoeur's Friend,Taylor Team Family Special Force Soldier 3,My Little Pony Fan Person. * Zack as News Crew,GoAnimate Navy Soldier 2,Augustin Burger Customer 2,Riot UTUBETROLL Police Soldier,HALO Jumper,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 3,Minneapolis Citizen Man 3,Michael Bay,DC Fan Person,Photographer Boy,CIA Agent 2,FEMA Agent,Taylor Team Family Special Force Soldier 2,navy Seal Soldier 3,ESF Technician,Paramedic 1,Air Force Operator,Colonel,SWAT Sniper Man,Military Scientist 1,ESF Executive,Cosplayer Boy,Doctor 1,F/A - 18 Hornet Pilot,Captured Teen Boy,NASA Officer 1,Infected Cilivian,ESF Agents 4,Lucy' Father,Himself,UTUBETROLL Police Protest 1 and Race Car Driver. * Kidaroo as Element Humanoid Attack Victim 4,Miley Cyrus's Bodygaurd,Ship Captain Officer,UTUBETROLLPOLICE Officer,Justin Dew Bieber's Body Guard,Lifeguard Man,ESF Guard 3,Navy Seal Soldier 2,ESF Soldier 4,San Diego Comic Con Security Guard 1,Megaphone San Diego Comic Con Security Guard,Freedom Summer Fighters Paintball Gunner Man,Minneapolis Citizen Man 4,Anti k-12 Resistance Paintball Gunner Man,Augustin Burger Customer 1,Minneapolis Police Officer 1,Rescue Helicopter Pilot 1,Hotel Room Service 2 and Police Officer 4. * Salli as News Reporter Woman,UTUBETROLL Polcie Protest 2,Lucy's Mother,War Room Personal 3,Scientist Women,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 2,Nurse 2,San Diego Comic Con Hostage 1 and Blonde Woman. * Lawarance as Element Humanoid Attack Victim 3,Defender of Land of Make Believe Soldier and SAS Soldier 2. * Eric as ESF Agents 2,Beach Boy,Running Person 2,Nerd Boy,Citizen Man,San Diego Security Guard,Person,Paramedic 2,Taylor Team Family Special Force Soldier 5,Augustin,Flying Element Humanoid Man,Dress Code Protest Teen 2,Filipino Anti K-12 Resistance Fighters 2 and Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 1. * Joey as Element Humanoid Attack Victim 1,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 4,Memy9909,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 4,San Diego Comic Con Hostage 2,Eleven 7 Convenience store cashier and Teen k-12 Protest 1. * Hunter Voice from Left 4 Dead 2 as Alien Zombie. * Diesel as Filipino Woman's American Husband,Civilian,San Diego Comic Con Security Guard 2,Taylor Team Family Special Force Soldier 4,Little Girl and Little Boy's Father and ESF Guard 2. * Paul as Conan O'Brien,Anti - k12 Resistance Fighter Gunner,Augustin Burger Employee,Driver,War Room Personal 2,Running Civilian,Executed Person 1,National Guard Soldier 4,Philippine Airline Pilot,The Victim of San Diego Attack,Marvel Fan Person,Burger King Cashier,Teen k-12 Protest Leader,Collin the Snatcher's Merc 4,Dress Code Protest Teen 1,Birthday Girl's Father,ESF Civil Engineer and Survivor 1. * Kayla as Beach Girl 1,San Diego Tour Guide,Burger King Employee,Anime Fan Girl,Justin Bieber Fan Girl 1,Space Suit Cosplayer Girl,Flying Element Humanoid Woman,Dress Code Protest 4,Fionna Cosplayer,Captured Teen Girl 2,Filipino Anti-K-12 Resistance Fighters 1 and Cosplayer Neko Cat Girl. * Kendra as ESF Spokesmodel,San Diego Comic Con Hostage 3/Executed Person 3,Element Humanoid Attack Victim 2 and Luistro Armin's Assistant. * Kate as Injured Person,Cosplayer Girl,Element Humanoid Hunters,Survivor 2,Dress Code Protest 3,Birthday Girl's Mother,Filipino Woman and Flight Attendant. * Young Man as Filipino Anti-K-12 Resistance Fighters 3,Executed Person 2,San Diego Comic Con Photographer,Police Officer 3,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 2,Superheroes Cosplayer Boy,Soldier Cosplayer. * Shy Girl as Little Boy and Little Girl. * Professor as Doctor 2,Ambulance Driver,Paramedic 3,Space Suit Cosplayer,ESF Robot Controller 2,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Scientist,Nerd Scientist Person,ESF Scientist and Military Scientist 2. * Princess as Goth Girl,Shopper Girl,Teen k-12 Protest 2/Anti K-12 Resistance Member,Justin Bieber Fan Girl 2,Neko Cat Girl Cosplayer,Photographer Girl,Hair Dyed Girl,Lifeguard Girl,Beach Girl 2 and Race Car Driver's Girlfriend. * Simon as Russell Crowe,Armin Luistro's Mens 1,Executed Person 4,Injured Wound Person,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 3,SAS Soldier 3,British Jet Fighters Pilot,Collin the Snatcher's Merc 3 and Bryan Singer. * Scary as Sentinel SWAT,DJ Voodoo Man's Giant Titan Man,Grandchase Protoform Mecha,Korean UTUBETROLL Police Armed Soldier,Brain Slug,Cybodies Army,Cybodies Stealth,Cybodies Goliath,Drone Army,Drone Stealth and Drone Goliath. * Kimberly as Business Woman,Helpful Woman,Executed Person 5,Filipino Nurse,FEMA Worker,Little Girl and Little Boy's Mother. * Alan as SAS Soldier 4,Gnn News Reporter,ESF Pilot,Armin Luistro's Mens 2,British Secretary of defense and British President. * Show as Rick Tew's Ninja,Collin the Snatcher's Merc 6,Goth Boy and Japanese Cosplayer Boy. * Dmitri as Russian Spestnaz Soldier,Russia Jet Fighter Pilot,Russian Scientist,Russia Hazmat Soldier,General Valery Gerasimov,Collin the Snatcher's Merc 7 and Russia Secretary of defense. * Tween Girl as Birthday Girl. * Liang as Chinese Tourist Man. * Allision as Element Humanoid Attack Victim 6,Minneapolis Citizen Woman,UTUBETROLL Police Protest 3,Captured Teen Girl 1,Paramedic 4,Military Scientist Female,FEMA Volunteer and Woman in Car. * Grace as News Reporter Woman and Injured Woman. * Duncan as Collin the Snatcher's Merc 2,UTUBETROLL Police Protest 4/Homeless Man,Al Pacino and Injured Civilian. * Junwoo as Korean UTUBETROLL Police Soldier,Korean Tourist Man,Korean Cosplayer,Korean UTUBETROLL Police SWAT Soldier and Collin the Snatcher's Merc 5. * (Cameo Appearance) * Lawarance as Forrest Blackwell. * Kidaroo as Stephen Larson and UTUBETROLL Police Guards. * Professor as UTUBETROLL Police Scientist. * Steven as UTUBETROLL Police Guard Soldier and Pete. * Wiseguy as Prisoner. * Dallas as Prison Guard. * Alan as Rex Fury. * TigerMario2002 as Primitives. Ratings *US: R *UK: 18 *Ireland: 18 *Phil: R-13 *India: A *Indonesia: Dewasa (Adults) *JP: R15+ *NZ: R18 *CD : 18A *Australia: MA15+ *Brazil: 16 *South Korea: 18 *Singapore: M18 Concept Design pizap.com14051547036181.jpg|Awesomeadriehl and His Allies Friends Fighting Janet Napoles in the Raptor Mecha Robot,PDAF Soldier and Miley Cyrus in the Abandoned power Planet Factory Battle!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design (abandoned power Planet Factory Battle) pizap.com14118668937461.jpg|2 Task force 322 Soldier and the Task Force 322 Scietnist Shooting the Lothos Grandchase the Glowing Element Humanoid!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!!! (Glowing Element Humanoid Labortory Rampage) Pizap.com14051508270121.jpg|Jet Fighters,Helicopter Fighting Back the Cybodies During the Battle of San Diego!!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!! (Battle of San Diego) img001.jpg|Early Design of Awesomeadriehl 1!!!!! Early Design of Awesomeadriehl!!!!!.jpg|Early Design of Awesomeadriehl 2!!!!! img004.jpg|Half is Adriehl in 2014 and other Half is Awesomeadriehl in 2015!!!!! img003.jpg|AWESOMEADRIEHL Face Angry!!!! Chevrolet Trax vs DEPED School Bus and UTUBETROLL POLICE Truck Chase!!!!!.jpg|Chevrolet trax Vs Deped School Bus and UTUBETROLL POLICE Truck Car Chase Battle!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!!!(Minneapolis Car Chase Battle) pizap.com14119958189722.jpg|Taylor Jolicoeur,Tom Cruise,NEST Soldiers and Stormchaser vs BATF The 3 Original Element Humanoid,UTUBETROLL POLICE Soldier and Collin the Snatcher's Drone Army!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!!!(Final Battle of San Diego) pizap.com14124909934091.jpg|Task Force Soldiers Shooting Down JATF The 3 Techno Element Humanoid!!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!!!(Final Battle of San Diego) pizap.com14125999346511.jpg|Task Force 322 Soldier and Dan Taylor Shootings Down Alien Zombie is Los Angeles!!!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!! (Alien Zombie Apocalypse in Los Angeles) pizap.com14130902891371.jpg|Stormchaser Vs Wildrider and Junkheap!!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!! (Battle of San Diego) Gallery pizap.com14075019357021.jpg|AWESOMEADRIEHL the Movie Poster (2015) pizap.com14075050480272.jpg|Awesomeadriehl Poster!! pizap.com14075050507643.jpg|Taylor Jolicoeur and Eric Poster!! pizap.com14075055937937.jpg|Alan Dampsy Poster!! pizap.com140750725244113.jpg|Tom Cruise Poster!! pizap.com14075051692884.jpg|Rick Tews Poster!! pizap.com14075052958895.jpg|Stormchaser Poster!! pizap.com14075077399391.jpg|Jack Dawson Nellen Poster!! 640_2013_08_29_18_12_27.jpg|Luistro Armin Poster!! pizap.com14075053969496.jpg|Brandi and the Friend Poster!! pizap.com14075081861082.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl Poster!! pizap.com14075065543539.jpg|Justin Bieber Poster!! pizap.com140750658995510.jpg|Janet Napoles Poster!! pizap.com140750690792411.jpg|Miley Cyrus Poster!! Heroes Poster!!.jpg|Heroes Poster!! Villains Poster!!.jpg|Villains Poster!! pizap.com14041266983991.jpg|Awesomeadriehl the Movie IMAX Poster(2015) pizap.com14091417902472.jpg|Awesomeadriehl the Movie Baxkground!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Poster!!!!!!.jpg|Awesomeadriehl the Movie Poster(2015)!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Poster with Jack Dawson Nellan!!!!!.jpg|Awesomeadriehl the Movie Poster(2015)!!!! pizap.com14106009834113.jpg|Space dandy meets Shamen King meets Panty and Stocking Meets RIPD Meets PSY meets Steamboy meets motorcity meets axecop Meets one piece meets black dynamite meets jet pack joyride meets codename asero meets transformers meets kill la kill it's AWESOMEADRIEHL!!!! pizap.com14153514346481.jpg|Cheil Masoke Poster!! pizap.com14153527643612.jpg|Collin the Snatcher Poster!! Pizap.com14153530259004.jpg|Shinegreymon96 Poster!! 100002052743723pizapw1432007166.jpg|''Teaser Poster'' the poster real d 3d logo.png|AwesomeAdriehl The Movie Teaser Poster With RealD 3D Logo (2015) Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Movies Category:GoAnimate: The Movie look alikes Category:R rated movies Category:Legendary Pictures Category:ExtremeFilms Studios Inc Category:IMAX 3D Category:Filmed in a fake arena Category:2015 Films Category:Movies made by GoAnimate users Category:Upcoming series Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Dark Castle Entertainment films Category:Silver Pictures films Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:Specially Formatted for IMAX Category:Box Office Flops